


Last Call

by Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind



Category: Brightburn (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Modus_Operandi_of_a_Mastermind
Summary: Tori Breyer’s 911 call goes very differently than in the film.





	Last Call

Sandra sat down with her first cup of coffee of the night. It was still early yet, but one never knew how busy things would get and she didn’t want to go without.

 

It wasn’t that she got a lot of calls from Brightburn. No, theirs was an idyllic place where bad things rarely happened.  

 

A shame the same couldn’t be said for the rest of the state.

 

Sandra brushed her strawberry blonde hair behind her ears and put on her headset. She tapped a red lacquered nail on the mouse to wake up the computer and logged in to the software. Sandra checked the activity log and what other operators were online to make sure they had full coverage and she didn’t need to call in Lou for backup. 

 

Things were looking good, so she stuck her hand in the air and waved goodbye to her coworker when she heard that telltale creak of leather. “See you tomorrow, Amy.”

 

“Yeah, have a good night,” Amy called back. Sandra heard her keys jingling and then the door opening and closing. Then it was just her and the monitor. 

 

Her first call came in a few minutes later from a neighboring township. A traffic accident. Sandra contacted EMS and the local fire and police departments. She stayed on the line with the man until help arrived. 

 

Next came a domestic disturbance in Grinnell and after that an armed robbery in Hoxel. 

 

After that there was enough of a lull that Sandra felt comfortable changing her status to unavailable and using the restroom. She poured herself cup number two when she got back and hit the available button.

 

She’d just finished adjusting her headset when the call came in.

 

Sandra’s eyes tracked the location: Brightburn.

 

Her back stiffened and she stopped twirling the pen in her hand, put it down.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

There was nothing for a moment, then a woman’s voice, out of breath and shaky, “Sandy, is that you?”

 

Sandra sat up straighter. “Tori? What’s going on?”

 

She could hear the sigh of relief on the other end of the line. 

 

And just as quickly, something that sounded like an explosion.

 

Tori screamed.

 

“Tori, I’m contacting Sheriff Deever--”

 

“No.” One word. Emphatic, then again, “no, no. You can’t.” A pause where Sandra heard her breath hitch. “You can’t send anyone. They’ll die. He’ll kill them--”

 

“Who’ll kill them, Tori?” Sandra clicked over to dispatch and dropped a pin on Tori’s house.

 

“Sandy, listen, I don’t have much time. Is this being recorded?”

 

The odd question made her pause in activating the command. “Calls to 911 are always recorded.”

 

“Good. Listen, this is important. You have to remember this. Remember it and pass it on, Sandy, because I’m not-- I won’t be-- He’s coming for me next. He killed his father and he’s coming for me, oh, God…”

 

“Tori, stay with me. Are you in a safe place?” This time Sandra followed her training and hit the button. This would usually be where she reassured the person on the other end that help was on the way, but she kept quiet.

 

“There is no safe place.” The despair in those words was almost palpable. “Sandy, my son, we didn’t...I know this is going to sound crazy but just let me talk. I don’t have long. Our son isn’t from this planet. Years ago, we--we tried so  _ hard _ and I just couldn’t get pregnant. Then we found Brandon. Tori, I love him. He’s my son and I’ll always love him no matter what he’s done but you  _ need to know _ in case...in case you need to stop him.” There came a stifled sob. “The metal from his spaceship is the only thing that can hurt him. Do you hear me? It’s the only thing. Nothing else. Nothing--”

 

There was another loud bang and a clattering noise as the phone hit the ground.

 

“Tori?” Sandra was fast typing a command for EMS. “Tori? Answer me. Tori?”

 

From far away, as though across the room, she heard Tori saying “I love you, I love you,” followed by a sickening crunch that made all the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

 

“Tori?”

 

There was no reply.

 

Sandra licked her dry lips and opened her mouth to ask again when she heard a dull thud. She instantly snapped her jaw shut and clicked over to send a message to the incoming police units to let them known about the developing situation.

 

It was only Sandra’s training that got her through this and the next few seconds where she heard slow measured steps approach the phone.

 

There was an audible crunch and then the line went dead.

 

Sandra made herself unavailable and sat back in her chair to the ringing in her ears.

 

She wouldn’t realize the importance of the call until much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the best fic, but I needed it out of my head.
> 
> You were humanity's last hope, Tori, and you let us down...


End file.
